Sil Kotin Wuth
by gallifrey calls now
Summary: The one in which the Dovahkiin goes back in time.
1. Words of Power

**SIL **_**KOTIN **_**WUTH**

_(soul into old)_

Summary: The one in which the Dovahkiin goes back in time.

May or may not be continued.

Idunn found the first Word of Power west of Solitude. The ancient burial site was not much different than all the others; numerous draugr, long, dark hallways, the occasional skeleton which fancied itself the stuff of nightmares, that sort of thing. There wasn't even an awkward ghost lying around waiting for someone to tell its story to. As far as burial sites went, it was pretty much a disappointment.

Not even the resident dragon priest, Tiid, had put up much of a fight – he had just stood there staring at her as she hacked at him with the Dawnbreaker. At one point she might have even heard him laugh, but in all honesty, it was late and she was tired, and so it might have been just her imagination.

Idunn picked up his mask, even, which was in design similar to Morokei but its enchantments were crap, giving her a 5% faster Shout recovery time – basically worthless, since Ulfric Stormcloak's amulet of Talos did just fine with 20% - but she'd made a vow to herself to gather all the masks and hang them on a wall especially designed in her house in Riften. They freaked Iona out, but that was Iona's problem anyway.

There was, of course, a Word Wall there (which was basically why Idunn still bothered with the damn caves and burial sites and the damned draugr) which whispered to her until she got close enough to learn the word _sil_.

On her way out of the burial site (the usual hidden back door crap) she stuffed Tiid in between the daft brown dragon's rib and hipbone that attacked her on her way from Whiterun and used its soul to unlock her new Shout. As soon as she stepped out on grass (albeit snowy grass), she drew in a breath and released her newly-learnt Shout to test it out.

She was remarkably disappointed. It had basically done nothing. At all. Much like what happened when she tried summoning Durnehviir on anything but solid ground.

Her Shout had misfired.

Dejected, Idunn frowned and began making her way to Solitude to leave her extra dragon bones at home. Her backpack was so heavy if she picked up a single flower she might be so weighed down her walk would be slower. And she'd need all of her speed to go up to visit the Greybeards.

Every time she'd hiked up to High Hrothgar, Idunn found a Frost Troll just sitting in the way, leisurely chewing on his own brains or something – and however often she tried to kill it – and however often she succeeded – the fucker still returned to stare at her with those beady eyes and judge her.

She'd actually taken to giving it names.

"Greetings, Sir Fuckface," Idunn greeted politely, unassumingly starting up a fireball spell in one hand and healing in the other. "You look dashing today."

"Grurrr," the Frost Troll replied, jumping up and down.

"Mmm, yes, the weather is lovely up here," Idunn told him, switching up from fireball to fire atronach. Her magicka was low and she felt like watching someone else do her work for her.

As if hearing her thoughts, her summoned atronach shot her a dirty look before elegantly turning away to kill the troll.

"I love how graceful you always are, no matter what," Idunn said, putting her spells away as the atronach was finished. "I always think of you whenever I manage to fall up a mountain."

Her atronach shot her a look that clearly said, 'I am superior bow before me'.

"If you were really alive I bet you'd be Altmer," Idunn told her atronach just before it disappeared, not before shooting her one more dry, unimpressed stare.

Shouldering her backpack once more (which was once again nearing its carrying capacity from all the flowers she'd picked), Idunn resumed her long hike to Hrothgar, often glancing up just to see if she could spot Paarthurnax (a game she often liked to play).

As she pushed open the heavy gates of Hrothgar, Idunn stepped inside and closed them, attempting to be quiet. However, the heavy, largely unused steel doors were not used to movement and so they creaked like a goddamn –

Borri was there, looking at her, so it would really not do to start swearing at the tall doors. Instead, she carefully slammed them shut and turned around the fully face the Greybeard, smiling. "Hello, Master Borri!"

Borri inclined his head and muttered _Dovahkiin_ loud enough to make a bit of stone fall off the ceiling. In return, Idunn asked, "Master Arngeir?"

Borri did not speak again, as was wise, but instead settled down in the middle of the entrance chamber, pointing towards their sleeping quarters. Half hoping for him to also say _Arngeir sleepy_ and in doing so collapse the entirety of Hrothgar, Idunn thanked him and bounded cheerfully away, coming to a stop in front of Arngeir's prone sleeping body. On the bed next to his stood Wulfgar, staring at her with what looked like dread in his eyes.

"_Dovahkiin_," Wulfgar half-greeted, half-warned her.

"Master Wulfgar," Idunn chirped back at him. "May I just say that you look absolutely fantastic today."

Unimpressed, Wulfgar began walking away.

"You've really kept your figure!"

If he'd been a lesser man, Idunn was sure he'd have flipped her the bird. Instead, he simply walked away, his only gesture being a silent plea to not scare Arngeir awake.

Idunn decided she'd respect his plea. Another time. Which is why she then proceeded to grab a master of the Voice by the shoulders and started violently shaking him awake.

Arngeir inhaled sharply, opened his eyes – full of panic – and released his breath in a quick fus ro dah which flew harmlessly by her thanks to a quick dodge.

"Now that's no way to greet guests," Idunn said, pulling her hands off him and crossing them over her chest. Arngeir, tired and confused, looked at her for a minute before his eyes cleared.

"Dovahkiin… you should not have woken me so abruptly," Arngeir advised.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure Master Wulfgar tried warning me away but I pretty much do whatever I want these days," Idunn shrugged. "I'm basically the leader of everything in Skyrim right now, and even though I'm not queen I could basically control everything."

"Fascinating," Arngeir deadpanned.

"I know right," Idunn said.

"Do not mistake my curiosity for… rudeness," Arngeir said. "But you have not come up to High Hrothgar in a long time."

"Well I've been busy, solving the civil war, being the Thieves Guildmaster, being the Dark Brotherhood's listener, becoming the Arch-Mage of Winterhold, defeating Miraak –"

"Dovahkiin."

"And then I became a Thane of all holds and helped restore Windhelm to its former glory –"

"Dovahkiin," Arngeir interrupted once more. "You have been busy and it is perfectly understandable, but why are you here?"

Idunn went perfectly still and eyed Arngeir dubiously. "I have the feeling you think I've been hanging out with the Blades."

Arngeir said nothing, just kept looking at her.

"I haven't," she told him. "They asked me to do something I certainly don't want to do." 

"May I ask what?" Arngeir asked, curiously.

"They wanted me to kill Paarthurnax."

Arngeir went pale.

"Don't worry," Idunn said. "I won't. He's the best dragon there is – he's even better than a majority of humans."

Arngeir released a shaky breath, trembling a bit in shock.

"And when Delphine insisted-" Idunn continued.

"Dovahkiin, you are wise for not following their advice."

"It was more like an order," Idunn shrugged. "But they're supposed to be my bitches and so when Delphine insisted I left and returned only to steal all their sweet rolls. Delphine does love her sugary treats."

Arngeir had to struggle not to smile at the Dragonborn's antics. "Still. We thank you, Dovahkiin."

Idunn waved him off. "It's no big deal. Paarthurnax has helped me so much it's only fitting I don't kill him in return."

Arngeir nodded in assent.

"Anyway," Idunn continued. "I found a Word of Power that doesn't work the way it's supposed to."

"Demonstrate it for me," Arngeir said, stepping into teacher mode. The two stepped out in the Hrothgar courtyard where Idunn obediently (for once) did as she was told. The Shout had the same effect – namely none.

"Curious," Arngeir muttered. "_Sil_. I shall meditate on it. Perhaps you should also ask Paarthurnax?"

Idunn nodded. "Yes, I've thought of that."

"Then, wind guide you, dovahkiin," Arngeir said as he stepped back into the monastery, leaving her outside to scale the remaining mountain.

Getting ready to use Clear Skies repeatedly, Idunn began making her way up the steep slopes, occasionally wondering if that's how the Greybeards kept in shape, by making the dangerous climb on a regular basis. As she reached the top, however, she banished that thought, coming to a stop in front of the large dragon that occupied the Throat of the World.

"Hello, Paarthurnax," she said, smiling wide.

"Drem Yol Lok, Dovahkiin," Paarthurnax replied pleasantly. "Have you come to _tinvaak_ with an old dovah?"

Idunn clicked her tongue. "Not today, apologies, Paarthurnax," she told the white dragon who inclined his head towards her. "I've actually come across a strange Word of Power, and Master Arngeir suggested –"

She was interrupted by the arrival of another dragon, this time red.

Idunn blinked. "Odahviing?"

"Drem Yol Lok," Odahviing said, balancing on his legs and wings.

"I wasn't aware that you hung out here," Idunn told him, confused.

"I enjoy bothering Paarthurnax," Odahviing replied, nonplussed. "He has been solitary for far too long and I wish to remind him why he chose to be so." 

Paarthurnax rolled his eyes, seemingly unamused.

"Wow," Idunn said, "That's a pastime that I can respect."

Odahviing, judged by the nod of his head, seemed to agree.

"Anyway," Idunn continued, looking at Paarthurnax once more, "Master Arngeir suggested I consult you about this Word of Power. _Sil_!"

As it fizzled into nothing, both dragons were looking on curiously, and more than intrigued. "Strange," Paarthurnax said, "I have not encountered such a reaction before."

"Neither have I," Idunn said, "Save for when I summon Durnehviir, but the surroundings aren't acceptable. And even then I just have to reposition myself and try again."

"_Sil_," Odahviing said, reflecting. "Soul – do you know where the locations of the rest of the Shout are?" 

"No, but I can look for them," Idunn said. "Why? Do you know what it is?"

Odahviing visibly hesitated. "Perhaps. Or perhaps not. I cannot be certain. If it is what I think it is, then you will find the rest of the Shout south of… Falkreath, and the other hidden in a tomb next to Morthal. Until then I cannot say."

Idunn blinked. "Well, that's more then I expected to find out."

"If you do find the rest of the Shout, it would be wise to not use it, dovahkiin," Paarthurnax advised, ignoring Odahviing as the latter surreptitiously poked him with his claw.

"Yes, that would be smart," Idunn said, glancing at the red dragon who amused himself by poking Paarthurnax in the back.

"How mature," Paarthurnax shot at Odahviing.

"Your reactions amuse me," Odahviing replied, maw stretched in what could only be described as a shit-eating grin.

"Well, I'll just leave you two to it," Idunn offered, backing away. "I'll return when I have news."

"Safe travels,' Paarthurnax told her, facing Odahviing and glaring at him.

Odahviing rolled his eyes, wished her luck as well, before taking flight.

With the locations in mind, the Words were easy to find, laughably so in fact. _Kotin _and _Wuth_ made up the remaining Shout, and so it was with them in mind that Idunn returned to the two dragons of the Throat of the World.

Disappointingly, the two were not bickering (as in, Odahviing was not actively trying to annoy Paarthurnax) – both of them were just sitting where she left them, with Odahviing curled up, seemingly sleeping, and Paarthurnax relaxing on the Word Wall.

"Drem Yol Lok," Paarthurnax greeted, more relaxed than he had been last time, now that he did not have a sharp claw constantly prodding at his back.

"Hi," Idunn replied.

"Did you find the Words?" Odahviing asked, raising his head from his fake slumber.

Taken aback by his straight-forwardness, Idunn nodded, hesitantly. "I – yes, they were where you said they would be."

The lines of Odahviing's maw grew tense, and he glanced at Paarthurnax, who was looking at him in curious concern. "What are they?"

"_Kotin _and _Wuth_," Idunn said.

Eyes narrowed, Odahviing stood up on his legs and balanced himself on his wings, preparing to speak. "_Sil Kotin Wuth_," he muttered, tasting the words on his tongue.

"Do you know what they do?" Idunn asked, truly intrigued. "I can't really figure it out from their literal meaning."

"_Sil. _Soul. The essence of any being alive," Paarthurnax said quietly to himself. "_Kotin_. Into. Indicates a route to a particular destination." The white dragon's eyes narrowed. "_Wuth_. Old. Belonging to the past; former."

"Have you figured it out?" Odahviing asked Paarthurnax, voice lower than usual.

Paarthurnax leveled a stare at the other dragon. "It cannot be."

"It is."

"What?" Idunn asked, beyond confused. "Hey! I want to know too!"

Odahviing looked at her again, and sighed. "I know what this shout does, for I have been there since its beginnings," he began explaining. "After Paarthurnax's betrayal of Alduin, the World-Eater had become… obsessed, with winning the war against the _joor_, who were quickly gaining advantage due to increasing numbers and rudimentary grasp of the Voice." At that, Odahviing glanced at Paarthurnax, who lowly replied, "Had I not done it, what would have happened?"

Choosing to ignore the elder dragon, Odahviing continued. "Alduin wanted to know of the future. He wished to know things before they happened, so he could plan accordingly."

"But that's impossible," Idunn argued. "Nor do the words suggest that."

"Patience, dovahkiin," Odahviing told her. "That was when Miraak, the First Dragonborn, and Alduin's most trusted dragon priest came up with a brilliant plan – instead of looking towards the future, to look to the past.

"Unfortunately for Alduin, Miraak defected as well before his ideas could be fully put into shape, and the World-Eater was later himself defeated – or, at least, stalled, and so it was never completed in time.

"But the seed of knowledge have been planted, it seems," Odahviing said. "The dovah remaining sought to make it happen – a way of opening the knowledge of the future by looking into the past."

As the red dragon finished his tale, a quiet ensued, each of them processing the information.

"…So what does it do?" Idunn asked.

"You are a bit slow on the uptake," Paarthurnax observed.

Idunn shot him a dirty look. "I do have something in mind, but it just seems so far-fetched and incredible that I can't believe it myself."

"If you are thinking about time travel, then you would be correct," Odahviing said, waving his tail idly. "The dovah _are_ very time oriented creatures."

"It sort of sounds like you're good at time management," Idunn replied, still processing the information. "When you say _time travel_-"

"Think, dovahkiin," Paarthurnax interrupted. "Sil. Soul. Kotin. Into. Wuth. Old. Soul into old."

"…your soul is propelled into the past?" Idunn guessed, grimacing.

"It would seem so," Odahviing agreed, glancing at Paarthurnax.

"But… can you choose the moment of return to the past? And can you move back forward?" Idunn asked quickly, overwhelmed by the possibilities of time travel.

"No, I do not think so," Odahviing replied, pensive. "However, the Shout seems to have unlimited uses – thus enabling the user to move back multiple times." 

"Why have the dovah not used it?" Idunn asked suddenly. "I mean – they could preempt the war! And win, and Alduin would still be alive and the dragons would be in charge!"

"This Shout was created by three different dovah," Odahviing explained, "and thus the three different Word Walls. After Alduin's fall, the dovah disappeared altogether – and the Shout was never united."

"Surely you do not think of using it, dovahkiin," Paarthurnax interjected. "Without a reason, it would be a waste."

"I have plenty reason," Idunn argued. "I could save Kodlak, and maybe even go to Solstheim without Miraak's express invitation, and – oh Divines, I could become High Queen if I play my cards right." Her eyes were alight. "And I'd make Ulfric Stormcloak my second in command just to screw with his head."

"I do not know any of these names," Paarthurnax replied. "But if you truly do wish it, then I cannot stop you."

"You would have to defeat Alduin once more," Odahviing told her.

"Now that I know how to go about doing it, it should be a big deal," Idunn said. "I'll just call you right away and you'll come to fly me to Alduin's portal."

Rolling his eyes, Odahviing kept quiet. "I'll do it," Idunn decided. "I don't have any children or a family of my own to leave behind and whenever I look at Elisif, sweet woman she is, be High Queen I get sick because to be honest, she sucks at being Queen."

"Wind guide you then, dovahkiin," Paarthurnax wished quietly.

"Good luck," Odahviing said as well.

Idunn smiled and took in a deep breath. "_Sil Kotin Wuth!_"


	2. Stories of Liars

**SIL **_**KOTIN **_**WUTH**

_(soul into old)_

Notes: Not satisfied with the ending. Tired. Exam tomorrow. I imagine Idunn to look a bit like Mary Watson nee Morstan from BBC's Sherlock.

Jarl Balgruuf the Greater considered himself an understanding man; maybe little rough around the edges, definitely not the most patient, but understanding at the very least. So when a blonde, short haired Nord woman came up to Proventus one day and asked if they had some jobs that needed to be done, Balgruuf immediately assigned her the job that many mercenaries before her had failed – getting Farengar's "Dragonstone" – if such a thing even existed – from Bleak Falls Barrow. Normally, the Jarl would never have sent a woman such as she on such a dangerous mission; but there was an utmost need – dragons had returned, had attacked Helgen, and she'd asked, anyway. When she just innocently (_innocently_, he'd snort a good while later, drinking mead in honor of the new High Queen) blinked at him, he was prepared to hear her refusal.

Instead, when she pulled out a stone tablet and handed it to him, ("I've been there already, getting an artifact for a friend") Balgruuf had to admit that he was stunned. While she was clearly a Nord, she wasn't very young, probably just a few years younger than he, and her physique, while athletic, was probably not as it had been in her prime.

He asked for her name, and he hadn't even heard of her. "Idunn," she replied, grinning a grin so large it made him feel slightly uncomfortable. So she wasn't a renowned warrior.

The Jarl did not reply immediately; he just stared at her, trying to guess what else she was playing at – a woman of her age did not simply walk into ancient tombs and come out there alive, just to retrieve something for someone, regardless of the pay.

Balgruuf stood up suddenly and told her to follow him to Farengar; strangely, she did not lag behind as a person who did not know the layout of Dragonsreach would have. Instead, she strode right next to him, perhaps even slightly in front of him, and did not falter in her steps.

Fully suspicious now, Balgruuf kept an eye on her as he introduced his court wizard. Farengar's hooded friend, the woman, was also there, silently looking on. As the Jarl presented the Dragonstone to Farengar – the wizard of course gushing over it like an overexcited child – he noticed the woman – Idunn – staring at Farengar's friend in what looked like silent contempt.

More questions arose.

Thankfully, the wizard's friend left quickly and allowed Farengar to study the Dragonstone fully. Idunn made to leave as well, but the Jarl put his heavy hand on her shoulder, stopping her from advancing.

"I have some questions I would like to address." There wasn't the option of a negative answer, and she knew it. Still, she took the order with a smile and asked him where he would like to talk, to which he ordered Irileth to follow them to his bedroom but stay outside the door – the woman had a lot to answer for.

One thing the Jarl noticed was that she was not well mannered. As soon as the doors closed behind them, she took a seat on a chair without being asked to. She silently stared at him, willing him to speak, as he chose the seat opposite of hers.

"You are an odd woman," Jarl Balgruuf began. "And I do not know what to make of you."

A knowing smile played at her lips, but she played innocent. "My Jarl?"

"You are not young," Balgruuf said, ignoring the amusing anger that awoke in her eyes, "yet you adventure like some of my Hold's guards in their youth. You have ventured into Bleak Falls Barrow and come back alive. Dragonsreach is familiar to you, yet you've never been here before, nor do you live in Whiterun. You know Farengar's friend, and do not hold her in high esteem. Now let me ask, who are you?"

Surprise flickered in her eyes. "I was not aware that you were this observant."

"Being Jarl requires some skills," Balgruuf responded dryly, "and unlike some of our friends in the south, I have them."

Idunn grinned briefly. Then she sobered. "You are right, on many accounts, excepting one – I have been to Dragonsreach before."

"Impossible," the Jarl shot back. "Visitors are rare in this day. I remember each and every one of them."

The woman sighed, running a hand through the short strands of her hair. "I will tell you this only because I know you are a man of honour, and only because I trust you."

"How do you know this?" the Jarl insisted, leaning forward. "We have never met before!"

Suddenly, the woman smirked, eyes lighting up. "I think telling you will be very fun."

"Oh please," Balgruuf rolled his eyes, aggravated.

"I will tell you a story," Idunn said, grinning that grin again, "an impossible story. And hopefully you'll believe me."

"Try me," Balgruuf said, dryly.

Idunn eyed him for a moment, before relaxing in her chair crossing her legs and folding her arms over he chest. "This is a story older than time itself – "

"Spare me the dramatics," Balrguuf said. "I've enough of them from both Proventus and Farengar."

Idunn laughed. "If you insist. This is a story that starts with me in a prisoner cart."

Now wary, the Jarl reached for his dagger.

"Calm down," Idunn chastisted. "And let me talk. So anyway. I woke up in a cart, hands tied together, a Stormcloak soldier opposite of me, a horse thief next to him, and next to me a bound and gagged Jarl of Windhelm." At this point she paused, gauging his reaction.

When he did not have one, save for a narrowing of his eyes, she continued.

"We were being shipped to Helgen. The Stormcloak soldier – Ralof – was going on about being brothers and sisters in binds, the thief was panicking and Ulfric was just standing there, looking cool. Then Ralof mentioned something about Sovngarde and, obviously, I myself began panicking."

"Why were you in binds?" the Jarl interrupted.

"To this day, I don't know," Idunn confessed. "To be honest I don't remember anything from what happened before the cart. Now let me continue."

The Jarl nodded his head and sat back, guessing it would be a long tale.

"So we get to Helgen. I'm sent to die, despite the fact that not even they know who I am or what I did – I heard something about being caught in an ambush, but that's really just about it. Anyway. When I was called forward to die, a Stormcloak soldier had already died before me and so the head stand was really icky and gooey and –"

"Go on," the Jarl interrupted tersely.

"Right. Basically, not pleasant. The headsman was raising his axe above my head, when I see something in the distance, flapping its massive wings and being all terrifying."

"The dragon," Balgruuf realized suddenly. "By the gods – you were at Helgen and you survived the _dragon_?"

Idunn shrugged. "Not many people died, actually. Most Imperial soldiers ran for it once the town was evacuated, and I know for a fact that Ralof and Ulfric escaped as well. Moving on."

"And you didn't think to tell us?" Balgruuf demanded.

Idunn at least looked guilty. "I have a lot on my mind – I forgot. Alvor of Riverwood did ask me to ask you to send some soldiers to Riverwood, but Irileth was already saying that when I got here."

The Jarl sighed. "Fine. Go on with your… story."

"Thank you. I escaped with an Imperial soldier – Hadvar, he was the only one who tried to save me from my death – and followed him back to Riverwood, where I took advantage of his uncle's goodwill and forged myself some armour out of his stuff. Then I was asked by the patrons of Riverwood Trader to go to Bleak Falls Barrow to get their thing, where I found the tablet, as well as a singing wall. Then I went to Wh-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Balgruuf interrupted once more. "A _singing wall_?"

Idunn looked frustrated with the Jarl's constant interruptions. "Yes, it was a wall with writing that sang to me a solemn song. Don't make me explain it now, you'll spoil the ending!"

Balgruuf raised The Eyebrow of Skepticism, but allowed her to continue.

"So after I returned the thing, I made my way to Whiterun – the road was perilous, filled with wolves, and bandits – "

"There are no bandits between Whiterun and Riverwood," the Jarl interrupted once more. "I've made sure of it. There are at least a couple of wolves. Hardly dangerous."

"They gave me rockjoint!" Idunn snapped. "Very dangerous."

"Please cease the mundane details."

"Fine," Idunn said. "But the mundane details make the story better."

"I do hope you've visited a healer."

"I have, thank you," Idunn huffed. "So. By the time I reached Whiterun it was already dark; I persuaded the guards to let me in by telling them I've been to Helgen –"

"I need to up the security," the Jarl muttered.

" – and they let me through pretty easy. I slept at the Bannered Mare, and then I went up to Dragonsreach and met the Jarl of Whiterun for the first time."

Silence ensued.

"That's it?" Balgruuf demanded. "I've learned nothing about you!"

"The story isn't finished," Idunn said.

"Yes it is, today's the day you met the Jarl for the first time," the Jarl argued.

"Would you let me finish?"

The Jarl, weary already, sighed. "Go on."

"First impressions were: I like him. His housecarl scares me. And his children need to be disciplined."

Balgruuf glared at her with the force of a thousand angry suns. "Do not speak of my children that way."

"But you agree," Idunn said.

Balgruuf closed his eyes. "Unfortunately."

"His housecarl came up to me in a crouch, prepared to defend her cubs – I mean, uh, the Jarl," Idunn said quickly.

Balgruuf was looking at her oddly. "It is not what happened."

"I told her I came with news of Helgen, and she said that the Jarl would want to speak with me. I told the Jarl what I knew – that I was at Helgen and that a great, big dragon attacked. To which he thanked me for the knowledge and asked for my help in retrieving an ancient stone tablet."

"Are you sure you are speaking of Whiterun?" the Jarl demanded, but there was an intrigued glint in his eyes.

Idunn nodded vehemently. "Quite sure. I handed him the tablet and he led me to his court wizard, who gushed over the tablet like a baby over a new toy."

They chuckled in unison.

"And then his housecarl came running: there was a dragon attack at the Western Watchtower."

Balgruuf froze.

"Irileth and I ran there with a bunch of soldiers; when we arrived, the whole tower was aflame, and the dragon had reappeared, beginning to slaughter everyone. In the end, after countless arrows and spells, we managed to bring it down."

"A dragon cannot die by the hands of a human," Balgruuf said, voice a bit louder and his eyes a bit wider.

"No," Idunn agreed. "But it came as a shock when golden flames began rising from the dragon's body, scales melting away to reveal the skeleton beneath. It was an even bigger shock when the flames began rushing to me, whispering to me in an ancient language lost to most these days."

"I am not sure I can believe this," Balgruuf said, staring at the woman in front of him who was looking in the distance, as if she was seeing the events she was telling.

Idunn closed her eyes, relishing the memories. "That was when they called. The Greybeards reached from High Hrothgar with their Voice, shouting Dovahkiin!, summoning me to the ancient monastery."

"You lie," the Jarl suddenly hissed at her. "You speak of events that supposedly will have happened in the future – how do you expect me to believe you? You call yourself Dragonborn – and yet you've no idea what it means."

"On the contrary –"

"Get out," Balgruuf commanded quietly.

Idunn sighed, but got up. Opening the doors to Irileth, who was watching them with hawk eyes, she turned around and faced the Jarl. "A week from now, a dragon will attack the Western Watchtower. When it does, you'll find me in Riverwood."

With that, Idunn quietly left the palace and Whiterun altogether, reatreating to the quiet village of Riverwood.

That night, Balgruuf the Greater did not sleep, dreaming dreams of dragons and liars.

The Jarl of Whiterun considered himself an understanding man, but this time, he refused to even listen.


End file.
